


Losing My Mind, Losing Control

by BrightBlueEyes (0sighnomore0)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Claustrophobia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Hypnotism, Kidnapping, Racing against the clock type thing, SPOILERS!!!!!, Wolfsbane, a little fluff at the end, episode tattoo, hadnt watched episode 2 when I wrote thus, hurt!Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0sighnomore0/pseuds/BrightBlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU of how Isaac ended up with the Alphas, what happened while they were there, and afterwards. Unbeta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing My Mind, Losing Control

The hunter stood above him, the huge sword in his hands.

"This would be much more poetic if it were half-time."

The hunter brought the sword down and sliced Isaac in half.

 

***************************

 

Isaac snapped his eyes snapped open.

Someone was on top of him, holding him down.

"Isaac, stop!"

Isaac shoved Derek off of him.

And immediately paled because if anything pissed Derek off, it was disobedience.

"I-I-" Isaac stuttered, "I didn't mean to- I'm sorry."

Derek nodded, and left the room.

Isaac had done this pretty much every night since the warehouse.

The nightmares.

The waking up and attacking whoever was there, or rip the shit out of his room if there wasn't anyone there.

Plus, there was the whole 'Derek's pissed because Jackson left' thing.

Turns out Jackson wasn't so great at the whole coping thing.

Not that Isaac blamed him. If he had been the one that turned into the Kanima, he would've gone to London, too.

But, still. 

Maybe Derek should be paying more attention to this. Paying more to Isaac's panic attacks and how Peter kept getting this creepy look on his face and how they still hadn't found Erica and Boyd, and the Alpha Pack, and-.

"Isaac." Derek said from right behind him.

Isaac jumped about a foot in the air.

"I can feel how upset you are right now. So talk."

"It's....well...I mean....."

"Isn't it obvious, nephew?" Peter said, strolling into the room, "Your Beta is worried about your leadership skills."

"N-N-No!" Isaac stuttered, "I never said that!"

"Then do tell our dear, beloved Alpha what's wrong."

Peter was one of the only people who said Alpha like it was the worst insult he could think of.

"It's just we still haven't found Erica and Boyd, and you never finished telling me about the Alpha Pack."

"If I thought you needed to know," Derek said coldly, "I would've told you. Until then, we need to make sure we stick together. Now, if you have your own Pack, then you can decide what and when to tell them anything you want. But this isn't your Pack, it's mine. So shut your mouth and listen. Got it?"

Isaac nodded.

And ran out, trying to ease the whirling chaos in his head.

 

***************************

 

He ended up at the base of a brick wall on the outside of some random abandoned building, maybe thirty miles away from the loft.

The hairs on the back of Isaac's neck stood up.

He saw the twins.

They both looked around eighteen, two blonde-haired, blue-eyed, buff teenagers that were maybe twenty feet behind them.

They both flashed red eyes.

Alphas.

Isaac started to run.

Strong arms grabbed at his shirt collar and dragged him to the ground.

"Let me guess," the twin holding him said, "Hale's Beta?"

"What?" Isaac said, "How did you- I mean, I don't know-" 

"Don't bother." the one in front of him snapped.

The one holding him put a hood over Isaac's head.

Isaac struggled, kicking out as hard as he could.

Someone slammed his head into the concrete, hard.

Lights out for Isaac.

 

***************************

 

When he woke up, the hood was off and  
the twins were dragging him through a concrete hallway.

They shoved him into a small room.

Isaac began to panic.

He needed to relax. Freaking out was the worst thing to do right now.

He lasted about an hour before he snapped, pounding on the door and screaming, sobs tearing out of throat, noises that didn't even sound human.

"LET ME OUT!" he screamed, "PLEASE! PLEASE LET ME OUT!!"

His hands were bloody and his voice was gone when he finally collapsed to the ground.

A curvaceous woman with caramel skin, glossy black hair, and a razor blade smile pulled his limp body out of the room.

She put the hood on him again.

He felt his hands being chained above him, his legs tied down to the floor. His shirt got ripped off, along with the hood.

Two men stood in front of him, one sitting on a wooden stool, the other leaning against a wall. The one sitting was obviously in charge. His hair was the color of sand, and he wore aviator glasses with amber-tinted lenses. He also had a walking stick in his hands, the kind blind people use.

The other was shaven, and had a build similar to Boyd, but had tan skin instead of dark-chocolate brown.

"Sorry for the cloak-and-dagger act," he said in a British accent, "But we can't have you telling Derek everything, can we?"

"W-Who are you?" Isaac rasped.

"Ah, I almost forgot. My name is Deucalion. If that's too long, Duke can also work. You've already met the twins, Aiden and Ethan, and the beautiful Kali. The bloke behind me would be Ennis."

Isaac shivered.

"Now, we can do this my way, or Ennis' way. Trust me, my way is much more enjoyable. So let's start with mine, shall we?" 

Deucalion stepped closer, his long, nimble finger wrapping around Isaac's throat, the tips of his claws on the back of Isaac's neck. He took off his glasses, and his eyes glowed red, a ring of blood around milky-blue pupils.

Those eyes looked so deep. It was like staring into an abyss, pulling Isaac so far down he'd never see the light of day again.

"What's your name?" Deucalion said, his voice seeming almost...layered and echoey, like a hundred people were whispering everything he said all at once.

He shouldn't say his name but it felt like there were a million tiny fishhooks under his skin, pulling the answer out.

"I-Isaac Oliver Lahey." he said.

"Listen to me, then, Isaac. This is might hurt. And you might be in a bit of a.....daze for a little while. It's nothing to worry about, though. You know that, don't you?"

Something strange was happening to Isaac, making him really warm and fuzzy on the inside, and bitingly cold on the outside.

He felt himself nod, but he couldn't really remember what he was nodding for. 

Something sharp stabbed into the back of his neck, but it was okay, it was good because everything would be okay. 

Everything would be okay.

Everything.....would be....o-o-k-k-kay…………

 

***************************

 

He woke up to jumper cables on his chest, and a gash in his side.

A girl helped him up, and started to walk with/drag/carry him forward.

"Hold on, Isaac," she said, "We're almost there."

"M-M-My neck......" 

"It's from their claws. It's how they share memories."

"But I don't remember anything."

"Also how they steal them."

She helped him into a motorcycle.

"No matter what happens, hold on, okay?" 

He nodded.

He almost managed to do it, too.

Then the twin Alpha's attacked, and he slipped off.

They crashed.

The Alphas came forward.

"ISAAC, GET DOWN!"

She shot some sort of electric bullet at the twins.

They both went down, and by the time the flash had faded, they both were gone.

"I thought I told you to hold on."

He fell back, and passed out.

 

***************************

 

Isaac woke up in a hospital.

Mrs. McCall was by his gurney.

"The girl," he pleaded, "I'm fine, get the girl."

 

***************************

 

A nurse walked into Isaac's hospital room, over to his bed.

"Hello, Isaac." she exclaimed cheerfully.

"Listen," he said, trying to sit up, "I think I'm fine, it doesn't even hurt anymore-"

She gently pushed him back down onto the bed, and pushed a syringe into his IV line.

"What's that?" he asked, panic building up in his chest.

"Just an anesthetic," she replied smoothly, "Wouldn't want you awake for this, now would we?"

His muscles started to relax against his will. His head tilted to the side, and he saw that the 'nurse' was barefoot with black, clawed toenails.

Isaac struggled, desperately trying to stay awake.

"Count with me, Isaac." the Alpha soothed, echoey and far away.

"One."

She stuck up her index finger, tipped with a black claw.

"Two."

Her face started to blur, and Isaac blinked.

"Three." she snarled.

Her eyes glowed Alpha red.

Isaac's head lolled back as he sank into unconsciousness.

 

***************************

 

Scott saw the werewolf wheeling an unconscious Isaac into the elevator.

He lunged in, going for the man's throat.

The man caught him, and threw him into the wall.

Thy both shifted.

Oh shit.

He was an Alpha.

Scott pounced again.

Isaac's wheelchair slid, and he banged into the wall.

The Alpha grabbed Scott by the throat.

"Don't you know who you're dealing with?" he growled, "I'm an Alpha."

His grip tightened, and after a few, painfully airless seconds, Scott's vision started to go black.

The elevator doors dinged open, and the pressure on his throat disappeared.

He saw Derek, with his claws deep inside the man's back.

"Guess what?" he snapped, "So am I."

He threw the Alpha into the hallway.

The doors shut.

 

***************************

 

Derek carried Isaac's limp body into the backseat of his Camaro.

"Get in with him," he told Scott, "Tell me if he gets bad."

He slid into the driver's seat.

"Bad like what?"

"If he coughs up blood, or black stuff, that's bad."

 

***************************

 

Isaac's eyes opened halfway.

"Where am I?" he tried to ask, but it came out slurred beyond recognition.

"Isaac?"

He groaned, his head falling back.

He heard the telltale sounds of cars on a road.

A car. He was in a car.

"Dizzy." he mumbled, "Feel dizzy."

"Oh shit. Isaac, stay with me. Dude, you gotta stay awake. You're still banged up pretty bad."

"Mmmm. Gonna puke."

He did what he said he would, yellow vomit spilling out of his mouth.

It might've just been his imagination, but it almost looked like red streaks of blood mixed in there, too.

"Dude, there's blood in his fucking puke!"

Nope, not his imagination.

He was falling asleep again.

"Come on, man..... stay..... gotta..... awake..... Isaac...... wake....."

He managed to give a pitiful moan before passing out.

 

***************************

 

Derek slammed down on the brakes, pulling up to his house.

"Go, in the house, Scott!" he shouted, simultaneously pulling Isaac out of the car.

He rushed into the house, and set Isaac down on a table.

"Grab those purple flowers." he ordered Scott.

Isaac looked bad. Pale, with dried, crusty vomit on his chin, and his dark brown curls plastered to his forehead with sweat.

Scott shoved the wolfsbane into his hand.

Working quickly, Derek yanked off all the petals, and shoved them into Isaac's mouth, moving his Beta's jaw to get him to chew.

Isaac halfway woke up when Derek slapped his face.

"Swallow."

Isaac swallowed, and immediately went unconscious again.

Within a few minutes though, the color was starting to bloom back into his face.

Derek breathed a sigh of relief, and picked Isaac up again.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked.

"The county took the house away. I just needed the wolfsbane. I'm living in a loft. I'll take him there."

"Do you need help?"

"It's fine. You've done plenty. Go back to being a normal teenager. I'll owe you one."

 

"Actually...If you want to cash in that favor now, there is one thing....."

 

***************************

 

Stiles felt Scott go limp against his hold.

"Is he okay?" he asked.

Derek nodded.

"I-Is Isaac?" 

The thin, lanky Beta was currently passed out on Derek's bed.

Which frankly surprises Stiles. 

Not the Isaac on his bed part as much as the Derek actually having a bed part.

"He will be. I really need to figure out how much the Alphas know, though. This might've been a scare tactic. Or they could've been looking to see where I was. Any weaknesses I might have. That sort of thing."

"Why are they here?"

"Don't know."

Stiles sat there for a few seconds.

"I kind of missed this, you know."

"Missed what?"

"Being able to be involved, and help and stuff. Hanging out with....w-with...you know."

"What?"

"H-Hanging out with you."

"Oh."

The room was silent for a few seconds.

"Me too." Derek finally said.

 

***************************


End file.
